Los sentimientos de un AllMate
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: Ren observa cómo interactúan los demás con Aoba, y aunque verdaderamente es uno de ellos no se siente igual. Espero que os guste este fic, si es así se agradecen reviews
1. Sentimientos

El cliente echó una curiosa mirada por encima del mostrador e inmediatamente el pequeño AllMate le llamó la atención, la bolita de pelo que descansaba enroscada en un rincón de la tienda observaba cómo su dueño atendía a la clientela y no intervenía más que para buscar datos en internet cuando su dueño se los preguntaba.

-¿Ese es tu AllMate? Si te interesa, tengo un viejo modelo en casa que te puedo vender a un módico precio… Es viejo, pero no tanto como el que tienes ahí.

Aoba volvió la cabeza y miró a Ren, su viejo Allmate de forma canina. No podía hablar de él como si fuera un objeto y mucho menos de sistituirlo.

-Esto… gracias.- contestó Aoba, confuso por no ser él quien intentaba realizar la venta, lo cual sería lo habitual.- No estoy interesado, Ren funciona perfectamente y no tengo intención de sustituirlo. Pásese la semana que viene, las piezas de repuesto habrán llegado.

El muchacho asintió y se marchó de la tienda conforme con su pedido. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Aoba expulsó un largo suspiro.

-¿Estás bien, Aoba?-preguntó con su grave voz Ren.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo… que no entiendo a las personas como el chico de antes, ¿Cómo pueden cambiar tan fácilmente a sus AllMates? Para mí eres un compañero, a un compañero no se le cambia por otro.

-Me alegro de que no sea más que eso, por un momento creí que habían vuelto las migrañas.

Entonces Ren calló en la cuenta, ¿se alegraba verdaderamente? Claro que no, era tan sólo una función que estaba programada y hacía que expresase sentimientos humanos; Pero era sólo eso, un programa.

El ruido del teléfono hizo que Aoba diera un respingo en su silla, lo cogió y contestó. Conforme fue avanzando la conversación, Ren advirtió que era una llamada más de los tipos de clientes que molestaban a Aoba, clientes que extrañamente más que interesarse por comprar algo se interesaban en Aoba y especialmente en su voz. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que el vendedor solía sacar tajada y encasquetarles una o dos cosas para que las compraran.

La llamada se fue alargando, y Aoba contestaba cada vez más secamente y repetía frases como "¿ha terminado ya su pedido?" pero su interlocutor no desistía.

-¡Ya está, se lo mandaremos mañana mismo! – Cortó el muchacho.- Estamos agradecidos de que haga negocios con nosotros.

Y colgó de sopetón, más fuerte de lo que seguramente pretendía. Se frotó durante unos momentos las sienes con ambas manos, ahora sí habían vuelto los dolores de cabeza.

-Deberías tomar la medicación, te aliviará el dolor…- sugirió Ren, en tono alarmado.

Aoba no contestó, miró a través de la ventana que ya había anochecido, luego el reloj para comprobar la hora y se puso a recoger y apagar todo para cerrar la tienda. Cogió a Ren justo antes de salir y lo metió dentro de su mochila, donde solía esperar pacientemente a que Aoba lo sacara.

-¡Noiz! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho se sorprendió de la repentina aparición de Noiz, llevaba sin verlo varios días y se alegraba, la última vez le plantó un beso en la tienda y fue bastante vergonzoso. Todavía se ruborizaba al recordarlo y justo en esos momentos que tenía a Noiz delante le daba aún más pudor. En cambio, él estaba totalmente impasible.

-Mañana vamos a la playa, estate preparado para cuando Koujaku vaya a recogerte.

-¿Cómo que mañana vamos a la playa? ¿Quiénes? – Esperaba que Mink no, no se terminaba de fiar de él.- Le tendría que pedir el día libre a Haga-san.

-Está todo solucionado. Prepara lo que necesites para mañana y listo.

Pocas explicaciones iba a recibir de Noiz, que estaba fastidiado por ir a hacer de mensajero, con lo fácil que hubiera sido que le mandaran un mensaje al móvil, y no, le mandaban a él.

Al día siguiente Aoba se encontró con una escena pintoresca en la playa. Koujaku no se desprendía de su kimono a pesar de estar sudando a mares, Clear llevaba un bañador pero no olvidaba combinarlo con su inseparable máscara, y por último Noiz lucía un bañador verde fosforito de lo más llamativo en conjunto con todos sus piercings. Vamos, que Aoba era el que menos destacaba entre ellos.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, ¿verdad, Ren?

El pequeño no compartía el optimismo, con todos ellos allí habían altas probabilidades de que algo inesperado ocurriese.

-Claro que sí, Aoba.- contestó, conformándole.


	2. Ilusiones

Ren observaba atento el movimiento de la pelota de playa, volaba por los aires de Clear a Aoba, y de Aoba a Koujaku. El juego era sencillo: no tenía que tocar el suelo, y para ello le daban tanto patadas como puñetazos y se la pasaban a otro. Cuando la pelota iba hacia Aoba y éste era demasiado lento, Ren saltaba apresurado desde su refugio bajo la sombrilla y le daba un cabezazo; Pero su dueño fue recriminado varias veces por eso, y Koujaku le decía tramposo, así que desistió y decidió quedarse de nuevo en su sitio, simplemente observándolos.

-¿Todo bien, Ren? –preguntó Aoba sentándose a su lado más tarde, sudaba por el ejercicio.

\- Todo bien. Hace una temperatura de treinta y siete grados, deberías refrescarte después haberte movido tanto, Aoba.

\- Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

\- Me preocupo, porque es lo natural.- Contestó con su profunda voz, luego se dio cuenta de que quizás había sonado un tanto autoritario.- Analizando la situación… un refrescante baño en el mar sería lo aconsejable.

El muchacho rió de buena gana, aunque el pequeño AllMate no comprendió muy bien el motivo.

-¿Analizando la situación? ¡Estamos en la playa! No hay nada que analizar, Ren, aquí uno se baña sí o sí.

Y dicho lo cual, corrió hacia el agua y entró de golpe, gritando lo fría que estaba. No tardaron en unírsele Koujaku y Noiz, los cuales no pararon en pelear y salpicarse intencionadamente cada vez que tenían ocasión.

-Hace un día tan soleado y todos se lo pasan tan bien… -suspiró Clear, sentándose al lado de Ren.- Podría broncearme un poco, ¡Ah, bueno…!

El extraño acompañante había caído en algún motivo por el cual prefería no ponerse moreno, era un tanto sospechoso. A decir verdad, a Ren muchas cosas de los allí presentes le parecían sospechosas.

-¿No vas a nadar tu también, Ren-san?-añadió, al cabo de unos instantes.

-Soy un modelo viejo, si entrase en el agua posiblemente tendría problemas funcionales más adelante, ¿y tú, Clear?

-No sé nadar, -contestó inocentemente.- aunque si me acerco a la orilla, ¿crees que podré ver alguna medusa? Claro, que también puedo meter solo los pies.

El joven se encontraba en un dilema, el cual Ren resolvió fácilmente.

-En esta época del año, es frecuente encontrar medusas en las cercanías de las playas. Puede que veas alguna, cuidado con las picaduras.

Poco tardó Clear en unirse a los demás, y entonces empezó una batalla de agua en la que todos eran contrincantes. Cada uno salpicaba como podía, y Clear era claramente el más indefenso y al que más agua le caía.

Entonces, Ren se imaginó siendo uno más. Ser un humano normal y corriente, con sus defectos, y uno más del grupo. Sabía perfectamente que Aoba lo consideraba un amigo y nunca se olvidaba de él, pero sin duda no podía participar y sentirse como el resto. Entonces se imaginó caminando hacia el agua, paso a paso con unas esbeltas piernas de hombre joven, y aunque sólo eran meras ilusiones, eran maravillosas. Sentía la arena entre los dedos de los pies, y la brisa salada golpeándole las mejillas. Y cuando entró el pie derecho en el agua, un leve y agradable escalofrío, el agua estaba helada pero no tenía reparos en entrar, así que inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y se dejó caer para nadar.

-¡Ren! – Gritó Beni en un rincón apartado de su mente, era un eco apagado.- ¡Tú no puedes resistir el agua!

Una segunda voz sonó entonces, más alarmada y angustiada que la anterior.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ren! –Era una voz familiar.- ¿Qué haces?

Y en unos instantes, se percató que estaba empapado, entre los brazos de Aoba que lo sacaba a tierra lo más deprisa que podía.

-Perdona, yo… - el pequeño buscaba en su base de datos las palabras adecuadas, aunque sólo se le ocurría disculparse.- por un momento creí que era como tú, Aoba. Como vosotros, quiero decir.

-¿Como nosotros? –repitió Koujaku que escuchaba, confundido.

Todos intercambiaban miradas confusas entre ellos, obviamente no entendían qué era exactamente lo que quería decir. Hasta Beni, que en su opinión era el que estaba en más posición de entenderle, estaba desconcertado.

-Eres como nosotros, Ren.- respondió Aoba, enternecido.- Siempre lo has sido.

De repente sintió una punzada, ¿en el corazón? Ren se veía obligado a rectificarse, pues no tenía corazón, pero era exactamente lo que había sentido.

En aquel momento Aoba inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en la del húmedo AllMate, que a su vez la inclinó contra la de él. Era un gesto de mutuo agradecimiento y amistad que no quería perder nunca. Era un gesto de ellos dos y nadie más.

-Me has salvado.

-No ha sido nada, esto es por todas las veces que tú me has sacado de un aprieto.

Y claro, Ren no se podía permitir ver a Aoba así, preocupado por el estado de su AllMate, tenía que cambiar un poco la situación para sacarle una sonrisa, y recordó aquella frase que ya hizo reír a Aoba en una ocasión.

-I'm grateful to you five million times over, baby!


	3. Hacia el final

Ahora que habían llegado juntos hasta el distrito de La costa azul de medianoche, en Platinum Jail, Aoba sentía una mezcla de tranquilidad y miedo. Era muy irracional, puesto que eran dos ingredientes que en apariencia no podían ir juntos, pero así se sentía él. Por un lado, sentía que podía investigar por aquellas misteriosas y lujosas calles sin ningún peligro, volviendo más tarde a la acogedora casita donde descansaban él y Ren. Y por otro lado muy distinto, se sentía muy indefenso, como si la situación pudiera volverse caótica de un momento a otro.

Ren notaba todo esto, e infundía palabras de ánimo cada vez que lo veía flaquear, hasta que de repente todo en él cambió. Ren empezó a comportarse de un modo extraño, llegando a estar muy arisco con él y dejando de lado viejas costumbres como el habitual contacto que tenían juntando sus frentes cada vez que revisaba si estaba bien. Eso le enfadaba, y mucho, porque para él era importante.

Todo aquello ocupaba la mente del joven mientras, sentado en el sofá, echaba un vistazo a un catálogo de piezas para AllMates.

-¿Ren? ¿Dónde estás? –llamó al que hasta ahora era su inseparable compañero, que no estaba a la vista.

Oyó sus patitas acercándose y enseguida llegó a su encuentro. Ren le miró expectante.

-¿Ocurre algo, Aoba?

-No, nada… -la verdad era que no lo había llamado como otras veces porque necesitara algo de él, más bien lo que reclamaba era su compañía.- Me ha extrañado no verte por aquí y me preguntaba dónde estabas, ¿qué hacías por ahí sólo?

-Me había ido, para no molestar.- espetó, iracundo.

Y como si el asunto así quedara zanjado, Ren volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo. Aoba no pudo contenerse y abrir la boca inconscientemente ante el asombro, ¿se le parecía o Ren acababa de ser bastante borde con él? ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca había sido así y desde luego no lo habría creído si se lo hubieran contado, el pequeño siempre era tan atento con él…

Lo buscó por la casa y lo encontró en el dormitorio, hecho un ovillo al lado de la cama.

-¿Estás molesto por algo? Lo de antes no me ha parecido muy normal viniendo de ti.- le preguntó, y ante la falta de respuesta de éste, continuó.- No se qué te pasa conmigo, pero llevas raro desde que vinimos a Platinum Jail, y no creo haberte hecho nada para que estés así conmigo.

Por su parte, Ren sí pensaba que Aoba había hecho cosas bastante dolorosas en su contra. Había estado mirando modelos nuevos de AllMate en aquella tienda a pesar de insistir en que no lo sustituiría, y había estado muy interesado en las piezas que él no podía usar porque eran para modelos más modernos. A esto se sumaba que se había estado preocupando por los otros en lugar de en él, que era el que había estado allí en todo momento. No es que tuviera algo personal contra Clear, Noiz o Koujaku, pero ellos tenían esa forma humana que últimamente lo irritaba, le hacía darse cuenta de sus limitaciones. Sabía que pensar así no estaba bien y no debería estar haciéndolo, pero no podía deducir que un dañino virus se alojaba en su interior dirigiéndole a las conclusiones incorrectas.

Resignado, Aoba se acostó, de espaldas a él mirando hacia la pared. Lo miró y le pareció muy frágil, tan quebradizo… Quería quedarse ahí con él y protegerle, darle palabras de consuelo. Así que hizo a un lado todos los pensamientos estúpidos que últimamente le abordaban y de un salto trepó a su lado y se acurrucó.

-Estoy aquí, Aoba. Siempre estaré cuando lo necesites.

El joven se volteó, aliviado, y le abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Se acomodó con él, y acariciándole el pelaje cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, idiota.

Poco a poco, le invadió el sueño y se durmió apaciblemente. Ren continuó observándole unos minutos más antes de cerrar los ojos y entrar en modo de suspensión.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos no encontró a Aoba a su lado, así que salió raudo en su busca. Fue hasta el salón, donde embobado desayunaba un vaso de leche mientras veía la tele.

-Las tecnologías están en continua evolución, casi da miedo.-decía el locutor del programa, con una preocupación bastante sobreactuada.- Porque si miramos hacia todas direcciones, estamos rodeados de máquinas y además dependemos de ellas. Si nos paramos un momento a pensarlo, las necesitamos, y en caso de los AllMates, los llegamos hasta a querer, ¿pero se puede llegar a querer a una máquina? –Hizo una pausa dramática en la que Ren creyó que se le pararía el corazón.- ¿Acaso creemos que las máquinas pueden llegar a sentir algún tipo de cariño por nosotros?

¿Por qué últimamente todo le recordaba tanto lo que le faltaba? Lo que tanto quería ser pero era imposible.

Aoba apretó el botón del mando y el televisor se apagó. Luego se volvió hacia donde estaba él y calló en la cuenta de que había estado allí viendo también el programa.

-Buenos días, Ren.

-Buenos días, Aoba. –Respondió él de manera automática.- ¿Has descansado?

En lugar de responderle con palabras, éste esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Dejó el vaso de leche ya vacío sobre la mesa y fue a coger al AllMate y abrazarlo. Ren pensó que el lugar donde más feliz era entre los brazos de Aoba, y que sin lugar a dudas él le quería de verdad.

-Mañana iremos a por Toue, Ren.- anunció Aoba con determinación.- Quiero encontrar las respuestas, saber quién me ha conducido hasta aquí con sus mensajes, qué significa todo. Estoy confuso, Ren; Y tengo miedo.

-No temas. –Dijo con su grave voz, tan seguro que llenó de valor a Aoba.- Yo estoy contigo.


	4. Mensaje inesperado

Habían pasado por momentos muy difíciles juntos y ahora él estaba solo. Ren saboreaba la soledad minuto tras minuto, descubriendo que era un plato que se volvía más amargo a cada bocado. Lo que más le inquietaba era el no comprender nada, ¿qué hacía él en esa cama de hospital? ¿dónde estaba Aoba?

Haberlo podido abrazar y tenerlo entre sus brazos había sido un milagro para él. Habían podido estar juntos por fin, y aunque sabía que solo había sido en la conciencia de Aoba, para él todo había sido real. Ahora tenía un cuerpo físico, no el antiguo cuerpo mecánico de AllMate, sino ese cuerpo maltrecho, pero... ¿dónde estaba ahora la persona a la que quería tocar?

Se moría de remordimientos imaginando la reacción de Aoba al descubrir que él había desaparecido. Seguro que él también le echaba de menos.

Los días se fueron sucediendo entre largos periodos de sueño producto de la anestesia, hasta que llegó el día. Aoba apareció y Ren sentía una dicha infinita, quiso hablarle pero no pudo, aún así cuando ambos se miraron supo al instante que no necesitaba palabras y Aoba lo sabía.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente recuperado le dieron el alta médica, y esa misma noche la abuela Tae-san preparó una cena especial.

-¡Qué aproveche! - dijo Aoba entusiasmado, siendo coreado por los otros dos comensales. - ¿Qué opinas, Ren? ¿No está delicioso el estofado de la abuela?

-No es para tanto... - refunfuñó Tae-san, resistiéndose a creer el cumplido.

Para Ren era difícil de explicar ya que tenía poco con lo que comparar, la comida del hospital había sido muy insípida, y con diferencia aquel plato era lo mejor que había probado hasta el momento. Quería que la abuela estuviera orgullosa de ello.

-Está muy rico. Muchas gracias por preparar una cena tan deliciosa, Tae-san.

La anciana sonrió agradecida, e incluso se sonrojó. Si ambos lo decían, tenían que llevar razón.

El móvil de Aoba sonó, era el tono que tenía para los mensajes. Lo consultó en un momento y le cambió la cara al instante, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada... - claramente mentía, no quería preocuparles.- Un amigo.

El joven no mencionó nada más sobre el contenido del mensaje, y continuó su cena en una actitud más distante. Ren no podía evitar preocuparse.

En cuanto hubieron recogido la mesa y subido al dormitorio, Ren decidió que era el mejor momento para preguntar ya que estaban solos.

-Dime la verdad, Aoba. -aún se sorprendía de la gravedad de su voz a pesar de que Sei la había tenido mucho más fina.- ¿Quién se ha puesto en contacto contigo y qué quería? Estás muy serio…

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia... Es...-desde luego que a Aoba no se le daba nada bien improvisar.- Voy a ignorar el mensaje, así que todo arreglado.

Poco a poco, solo lograba preocuparle más, ¿es que no podía confiar en él?

-Por favor, Aoba, déjame ayudarte.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, resolvió enseñarle el mensaje que decía así

 _"Hemos sido unos groseros contigo, Aoba-san, y nos gustaría disculparnos apropiadamente. Nos vemos a las 22.00 en el pub Station. V &T"_

Ren no necesitó leerlo dos veces para saber de quiénes se trataba.

-Son Virus y Trip. No vayas, Aoba, no traman nada bueno.

-Quería ir y hablar las cosas.

-¿Hablar las cosas? – Ren no podía estar más sorprendido.- ¡No hay nada que hablar! Te han estado utilizando y si tienen la ocasión, volverán a hacerlo.

-Quizás lleves razón.- Dubitativo miraba el teléfono móvil, y tras un suspiro de hastío, lo dejó encima de la mesa.- No quiero volver a tener nada que ver con ellos.

Por suerte, su consejo fue escuchado y el muchacho no acudió a la cita que tenía pendiente.

Ya por la noche, Ren observaba a Aoba desde su futón. Habían decidido compartir habitación y puesto que solo había una cama y además pequeña para ambos, el futón había sido la mejor opción para él. En la penumbra vio como Aoba daba vueltas inquieto sin poder conciliar el sueño y finalmente se quedaba en el borde de la cama, con el brazo fuera. Algo vacilante, Ren alargó el brazo y tomó su mano, Aoba dio un respingo. Era el primer contacto físico que tenían.

-¿Estás bien? ¿En qué piensas?

Ren esperó paciente la respuesta de Aoba.

-No creo que esos dos se rindan así, sin más.

-Yo tampoco... -al momento se arrepintió de su estupidez, no sería bueno preocupar más a Aoba. Necesitaba tranquilidad. Ambos la necesitaban.- Como mucho volverán a insistir con otro mensaje, basta con ignorarles.

-Ojalá lleves razón.

En silencio, Aoba se levantó de su cama y entró en el futón con él. Estaban apretados por la falta de espacio pero lo que los dos necesitaban era sentirse juntos, queridos. Aún así había una barrera evidente entre ambos aunque no se atrevieran a decirlo en voz alta: el cuerpo de Sei. Aoba sintió como Ren le pasaba el brazo por encima y automáticamente llegó el rechazo sumado a la pizca de culpabilidad, quería más que nadie buscar la compañía de Ren, pero cada vez que pensaba en que ahora tenía el cuerpo de Sei se preguntaba si aquello estaba bien.

-Aoba...

La llamada no quería una respuesta con palabras sino una respuesta física. Se dio cuenta de que su actitud era una estupidez, así que cedió y se acercó más al cuerpo de su acompañante. Sería estupendo dormirse así, y que el mundo de alrededor y todos los problemas desaparecieran.

Muy temprano, por la mañana, el móvil volvió a sonar. Los problemas no habían desaparecido.


End file.
